How To Tame Your Genius
by chartreuseian
Summary: The problem with a genius is that sometimes, they come up with not so brilliant ideas. Like death rays. Even worse when they won't turn over their plans. And really, there's only one way to teach them a lesson when that happens... Beware the rating!


**Short bit of smut I came up with in the car tonight. Inspired by the play, Lysistrata which we read this week for class. Check it out if you can. Unbetaed because it's too late to actually ask that of someone... Set several years into the future, just in case you were wondering. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Oh Helen, please?" Nikola almost whimpered, stretched across her desk so he could look up at her with eyes that were almost watering.<p>

"No Nikola," she replied curtly, winding a hand through his hair so that she could jerk him until he relinquished the paper work that had been lying beneath him.

"It's been two weeks," he moaned, a note of desperation tinging his tone. "_Two_. _Weeks_."

Helen smiled sweetly at him before straightening her back and returning her attention to the paper work before her.

"Two weeks!" he burst out, slamming his fists onto the table. "I don't think you quite understand what I'm going through here Helen!"

"I understand perfectly," she replied smoothly, carefully placing her glasses on the tip of her nose before giving him another sweet smile.

"Do you know how much pain I'm in?" he pleaded.

Helen couldn't help the smirk that spread across her lips or the chuckle that slipped from her lips.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" he cried angrily. "Don't you dare!"

"Or what?" she asked coolly regarding him over the top of her glasses, enjoying his groan a little too much.

"Please?" he tried again, coming around to stand by her side. "I've learnt my lesson I swear. Please?"

He sunk to his knees on the last plea and she turned her chair to face him, crossing her arms and leaning back.

He groaned again, closing his eyes as trembling hands made their way to rest on her knees. Taking advantage of his closed eyes, she quickly reached up and popped another button on her blouse, allowing the pale pink of her satin bra to just peek through.

"Please?" he murmured, softly now as he shuffled closer to her before leaning in to press his forehead to her knee.

She waited until his lips came into contact with the bare skin of her inner knee before pushing him away, crossing her legs as he sat back on his haunches.

"Leave Nikola," she said firmly. "I have work to do and I'm sure you've got duties you've been neglecting."

"But just look at me!" he cried desperately, gesturing to the prominent bulge tenting the front of his suit in the most obscene display.

Helen simply raised an eyebrow.

"I've said I'm sorry at least a hundred times a day since this whole debacle began, can't you just forgive me already?"

She snorted, turning back to her desk and the work that was still awaiting her.

With a whimper, Nikola stood, leaning against the desk so close to her that she didn't even need to shift her eyes to get a glimpse of his 'problem'.

Swallowing, Helen focused as much as humanly possible of the work before her but it was no use. If truth be told, she was just as worked up as him. A fortnight was a long night to go without Nikola Tesla in one's bed. It made her wonder how the hell she'd survived over a century in the first place (she refused to count their few drunken trysts).

"I haven't gone two weeks without making love to you in... in..."

She shot him a stern look, finally peering up at him.

"In three years, eleven months and thirteen days," he finished softly, looking down at her with the most adoring eyes. Carefully, he dropped his hand to her wrist, pulling until she dropped the pen and allowed him to place her hand gently on the bulge her eyes were now glued to.

She couldn't help but smile as she felt him twitch under her hand. He groaned as she began to stroke him, giving him a gentle squeeze as she sat back to admire the grimace of pleasure on his face.

Then she pulled her hand away.

He gasped, eyes flying open as he looked down to her with unbridled disappointment in his eyes.

"Give me the plans," she said firmly, crossing her arms again.

He groaned again though this time his body crumpled forwards.

"I told you the deal, you give me the plans and then I'll come back to bed."

"But Helen-."

"No."

"It's sentimental only."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I swear!"

"Then there is no reason I can't lock it back in the vault!"

Nikola pouted, his hand rubbing absently at his crotch in attempt to seek some relief. She chuckled smugly before standing up, leaving only inches between their bodies.

"It's not that hard Nikola," she said, her voice low and rough as the pun slipped through her lips. "Give me what I want and," she brushed her hand against his erection, "I'll give you what you need."

Nikola grunted at the action, eyes scrunched closed but, somehow he managed to focus enough to hold her hand away from the front of his pants with a firm hand.

"You know I could always just draw up new plans from memory, right?" he grunted but she chuckled.

"Come now Nikola," she purred, stepping close and allowing her thigh to push between his. "Is what I'm asking really that difficult?"

He panted for a moment, hands flying to grab her by the arms as he ground his pelvis into hers.

"Please," he whispered. "Please Helen, please."

Sighing heavily, Helen pushed away from him suddenly, dropping back into her chair with a stern look for him.

His eyes flew open and he glared at her, eyes brimming with fury as his cheeks pinked with arousal.

Suddenly he lunged forwards, ripping her glasses from her face and tossing them to the other side of the room.

"Nikola!" she cried, mock indignation turning into the real deal. He all but growled at her, hands balling by his sides. If she were honest, she understood why he was so upset, after all she'd been teasing him with short skirts and lewd comments for far too long now but this fury was unbridled. Perhaps moving into a secret room for the past two weeks wasn't the best of ideas after all.

But then his eyes softened and he dropped to his knees once more, pulling her towards him until he could bury his face in her skirt.

"Helen," he moaned, hands caressing the outside of her thighs. "Helen I love you, please darling. Please..."

Helen shuddered at the contact, her back arching at the small amount of friction he was providing. She was dimly aware of his hand leaving her thigh but it wasn't until she heard the telltale shuffle of clothes followed by the unmistakable sound of a zip being lowered that she snapped back to reality.

"Niko," she moaned, allowing her voice to get high and breathy, just as he liked it.

"Oh Helen," he moaned in reply, his teeth nipping her stomach through the silk of her top.

"Please Niko," she whispered, threading a hand through his hair as she spread her legs a little more. Sure the fabric was in the way but he seemed not to care. "Just... just get me the plans. I need you. Please, just do it... What's one death ray plan in comparison to... to..."

She heard him groan into her skirt so she thrust her hips.

"And then?" he asked desperately, looking up to her with darkened eyes. "Then we can..."

"Of course," she replied softly, cupping his cheek and he smiled a smile of utter relief.

Slowly so as to give him a chance to ogle her chest, she leant forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips. He responded eagerly, straightening up to kiss her properly. Pulling back, she helped him to his feet, swallowing heavily as his now freed cock came to rest just before her eyes. Smiling, she brushed away his hand which still held it, wrapping her own hand around it tightly. He moaned at the contact and she stood, pushing him back with her free hand as she kissed him again.

"The plans?" she whispered between kisses as she began to stroke him.

"Later," he whimpered against her lips, his hips bucking into her hand.

"No, now, please Nikola."

He moaned but nodded as she bit down on his bottom lip.

"Bed- bedroom," he stuttered. "They're... they're there."

"Good boy," she replied huskily, keeping a firm grip on his cock as she lead him to the transporter that led from her office to the residential corridor.

He followed her eagerly, his hands springing into action as he began to tear at her clothes. He pressed her to the wall, mashing his hand against the key pad as he kissed her once more. With her free hand, Helen pulled him closer, sinking into his kiss until the soft ding alerted them to the end of their journey.

Together they stumbled from the small contraption and down the long corridor towards their room, hands flying about as their mouths continued to meet frantically. Soon enough though their door swung open and Helen found herself falling to the bed. Nikola pounced, covering her body with his own but, despite the fever that had been growing within her, Helen kept her head and pushed him off.

"The plans," she huffed, her body starting to twitch with need. She quickly pumped him a few times as reminder before releasing him. He lurched for her but she pushed him away again. "Please Nikola, quickly. I... I need you."

He groaned but nodded, rolling off the bed to grab something from underneath, waving about familiar looking papers before tossing it aside and hauling himself back up onto the bed.

"Good boy," she whispered again as he returned to her, his lips ravaging her neck.

It took only moment for them to both be nude, skin pressed desperately to skin as their hands grasped greedily at flesh that had been hidden for the past few weeks.

"Helen... I... Please," Nikola stuttered but she could only moan in reply, nodding as he positioned himself at her entrance. In one swift move, he entered her, making her cry out inarticulately as orgasm threatened to overcome her. He thrust once, then again and then, on the third deep, hard thrust, he came, crying out as a hand snuck between their bodies, barely touching her throbbing clit before she too exploded in pleasure that had them ending up asleep in each other's arms, sweat cooling their bodies but neither cared enough to move.

And, in that moment, Nikola swore to never build another peace ray, certain that if he did, it'd be the death of him.

But what a way to go.


End file.
